The overall objective of the continued work of the Investigator Core of the Michigan Center for Urban African American Research (MCUAAAR) is to continue to develop its already successful mentoring program, and continue to build a network of minority investigators who are committed to becoming productive scholars in the area of health and aging. We will expand upon a proven method of longitudinal mentoring which has allowed pilot investigators in the MCUAAAR to become productive scholars, and obtain NIH funding. This core will continue to select and nurture 15 pilot research projects over the five year grant period and participate in the development of investigator initiated applications as part of this process; mentor a set of pilot studies that focus research on cognition, independence, health promotion and demographic and social aspects of health among older African Americans and other minority populations; organize and conduct an intensive three-day summer workshop that focuses on recent developments in African American Aging Research; and disseminate information on African American Aging research.